


Strawberry Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Upon finding out what the pocky game is, Pudding plays it with Brownie.





	Strawberry Kisses

Pudding was trying to drown out Omurice’s loud voice, all day his fellow food soul had been more energetic than usual and it was beyond annoying.

“And while me and Jello were in the ice arena, I got her to play the pocky game with me!” Omurice smiled broadly at Sandwich as he took dirtied plates from table after table and haphazardly stacked them into the crook of his arm.

The sound of Jello's name broke through Pudding's mind and he did a three-sixty while holding a large tray full of orders. As annoying and dumb as Omurice was, Pudding didn't trust him in the company of Jello, least he do something to spoil her reputation. He was about to ask Omurice what exactly the pocky game was and exactly why he was doing it with Jello, but he remembered that he was still on duty and that the restaurant didn't close for another hour.

With a soft shake of his head and a curious glance at Omurice, Pudding went back to work handing out all of the customers’ orders. Then he quickly proceeded back to the kitchen's where he nearly knocked down Skewer, who was carrying a tray full of desserts.

“Oh, Skewer- my apologizes,” Pudding started but Skewer cut him off with a cold glare and promptly walked off with her heels clicking loudly while mumbling angrily under her breath.

Pudding watched her walk away and sighed, Skewer was not the type of person you wanted to make mad, but unfortunately she was mad most of the time. Pudding decided to press her out of his thoughts though, he had more important things to think of, like Omurice and whatever thing he was doing with Jello.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around for Omurice, who he eventually found at the sinks washing the silverware and plates he had collected.

Omurice was still chatting up with Sandwich about something or other that Pudding wasn't very sure of, “I overhead you saying that you played some ‘pocky’ game with Jello earlier.”

Omurice turned to Pudding and a smirk curled at his lips. “As a matter of fact, I did. Jealous?”

“Jealous? How can I be jealous of something I don't even know, just want to make sure you didn't do anything to tarnish her reputation.”

“What?” Omurice pushed up his glasses. “You mean you don't know what the pocky game is? Ha, this means I actually know more than you!”

Pudding rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “I find that hard to believe, your knowledge strays no further than Jello, dubstep, and anime.” He took a moment of satisfaction from the change of Omurice’s gloating expression to one of anger. “But aside from that, I really don't know what the pocky game is though. Take this as a rare chance to educate me on a subject I don't know.”

With a glare, Omurice removed his hands from the soapy sink from which he was washing dishes. “For your information, I'm not into dubstep, I'm into J-pop. And I'm only going to tell you what the pocky game is so I can tell everyone else that you didn't know what it was.”

“Fine by me.”

“So, the pocky game is played with this biscuit sort of sweet called pocky.” Omurice dried his hands on a red wash towel and dug into the pocket of his cardigan. He pulled out a small, pink, rectangular box. “These things.” He opened the top of the box and pulled out a pocky, for the most part it was pastel pink, but the end was a soft brown. He popped the pocky into his mouth. “And you need two people to play,” his words were messy with the sweet in his mouth. “They each put an end of the pocky in their mouth and you're supposed to both meet in the middle. The goal is to not pull away, if you do you lose. If you end up kissing,” Omurice’s cheeks heated with a faint blush and a grin spread across his lips. “Like Jello and I did, then it's a tie.” He grabbed the pocky from his mouth and took swift bites of it until it was gone.

“But? What's the point of the game?” Pudding asked after a second, he gestured vaguely with one hand. “Is it just to kiss? Then why not just kiss? And honesty you, the president of Jello's fanclub, kissing her? That's just scandalous.”

“To kiss and to get a yummy snack, and its not scandalous it's just the power of love!”

Pudding hesitated for a moment before asking, “where can I acquire these pocky then? If I wanted to try the game.”

Omurice tossed the small, pink box to Pudding who caught it with fumbling hands. “Since I’ve already been blessed by Jello's lips, you can have the rest of that one. I have tons more so don't write this down as a favor in your notebook, I don't want to owing me.”

“I don't want to owe you either, but nonetheless thank you for the pocky.” With a nod, Pudding carefully inserted the box into the pocket of his pants and left the kitchen. He would have to try the game with Brownie later… he would also have to remind Jello that Omurice was riff-raff that she shouldn't be socializing with.

***

Once the restaurant had closed for the day and Pudding had successfully locked up, he quickly made his way to his room to wait for Brownie. There was a small spring in his step and a smile on his face.

He and Brownie hadn't been together for long, just an odd couple of weeks. But they still weren't out to their fellow food souls, so their relationship went no further than their living quarters. With that being said, there wasn't much romantic interaction between them apart from a few kisses and the occasional cuddling late at night.

When he got to his room, Pudding removed the box of pocky from his pocket and placed it on the nightstand. There was still some time before Brownie would return from whatever Master Attendant had set him out on today, so he decided to wash before Brownie returned.

Pudding removed first his circular glasses, folded them neatly and placed them on his bed. He went to his closet and removed one of his sleepwear shirts. It was a long, white shirt with buttons that went to about his knees, he slung it over his arm and shut the closet door. Along with the shirt he also grabbed a pair of grey cotton shorts. Then he stripped of his day wear and placed it neatly at the foot of his bed for him to wash later, and turned to the washroom to shower.

After his shower, Pudding toweled off and dressed in his night clothes. His blond hair was still somewhat damp and clung to his cheeks. He exited the washroom to see Brownie sitting on his bed and polishing his gun.

The smallest of smiles crept on to both of their faces.

“How was your day?” Brownie asked, he placed his gun on the ground so that it was leaning against the wall.

“Fine I suppose,” Pudding shrugged, he stepped over to Brownie's bed and slowly sat down. “Omurice was annoying as always.”

“You two never get along,” Brownie grabbed Pudding’s hand and held it.

“He's just insufferable, but he did teach me something new today.”

“And what was that?”

“It's this game, it's rather odd too. It's called the pocky game.”

“How do you play?”

Pudding glanced to the pink box on the nightstand. “I'll show you.” He gently removed his hand from Brownie's grip, got up and retrieved the box of sweets then sat back down. He opened the top of the box, there wasn't very much pocky left, only three. He removed one. “These are the pocky, for us to play we must both put an end of it in our mouths and then we meet in the middle. You lose if you back away or let go of it.”

Brownie was silent for a moment. “It's a kissing game then? I never thought you would be one for those types of things.”

A blush heated Pudding's cheeks, “I just thought that it would be.. enjoyable and new for us both. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of it.” 

“No, no, I do like it.” Brownie grabbed Pudding's wrist and smiled at him. “I think that it would be quiet fun, especially with you.”

Pudding blinked his yellow eyes a few times then nodded, “I'm happy that you like it.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Brownie's cheek, then he put the tan end of the pocky in his mouth.

Brownie took the other end his mouth and they both just stared at each other for a moment, Pudding could see Brownie's already dark complexion darkening with a blush. His own blush grew and finally Pudding made the first advancing bite. 

The pocky was sweet and tasted of strawberries on his tongue.

Brownie took the next bite.

And then Pudding took another.

Then Brownie took another.

Pudding took one final bite and their lips had met, it was a rather awkward position to be in. Their noses were squished together their mouths were full of pocky.

Pudding was the first to pull away, he put a hand over his mouth to chew and swallow the pocky he had gotten. The game was much less fun than he had anticipated, but he still enjoyed it because he had done it with Brownie. “That was an experience.”

“I liked it,” Brownie scooted closer to Pudding and gently leaned against them. “I haven't played a game like that before.”

“Neither have I.”

“Could we play it again?”

Pudding looked down into the pink box. “We only have two left, why don't we save them. It's not like we need a strawberry cracker to kiss.” He smiled.

“You're absolutely right,” Brownie returned the smile and leaned in leaving an inch of space between them. “May I kiss you then?” He whispered.

“You never have to ask.” Pudding whispered back.

Brownie closed the gap between them and kissed Pudding. Pudding returned the kiss and fumbled around momentarily for Brownie's hand on the bed before holding it.

“You taste like strawberries,” Brownie murmured as he parted from the kiss.

“As do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's pocky day sooooo!  
> I love these two too much!


End file.
